Ranger's
by LavenderBoy
Summary: I don't want to ruin it so all I will say it that Will and Halt switch places. Halt is no longer in any danger, but now Will is. There will be some violence and maybe a character death, you'll have to read it to find that out. now this is my first official fanfic, so please don't burn me to badly. I call this fanfic Will's Peril, sorry if its a bit to much like the original title.


Ranger's Apprentice: Halt's Peril

Fan Fiction: Will's Peril

Chapter 1: Will's POV

I breathed deeply, smelling dirt and trees; with my eyes closed, picturing where the hidden assassin might be. Opening my eyes I spun out from behind the moss covered tree and focused on where I knew the man was, knowing that my shot would hit the shooter. All of a sudden a second assassin shot up from the tall grass and shot at me. Dodging I felt the bolt make a burning graze against my arm instead of lodging itself into my heart where it had been aimed. Crying out in surprise and pain I dropped my bow onto the leaf covered ground and bent over clutching my bleeding arm.

"Will! Are you alright?" Halt, my former teacher, called as he raced for me, having already dealt with the opponent we had both shot at, who now laid dead. Nodding I looked for the assassin, not seeing him but only the impression he had made in the grass. Seeing this I knew he would have already disappeared into the thick stifling forest. Confirming my thoughts with a more thorough search, he wasn't any where in sight. I picked up my bow, grabbed Halts' arm for support and heaved myself up with my good arm.

"Will, let me see the graze, I'll patch it up for you." Halt ordered as we reached where Horace was. Sighing as Horace launched into a avalanche of question about if I was alright; I obeyed, holding out my arm while assuring Horace that I was perfectly fine. Pulling my hand back only when Halt signaled that he was done cleaning and wrapping it.

"Thanks Halt, It feels much better. Now can we get a move on, we're burning daylight," I say as I swung onto my barrel-chested horse, Tug. **_Are you sure your alright? _**he seemed to say. "Yes, I'm fine, it's not like I'm dying. Calm down, and lets get going again." I snapped, not feeling to well. Hours later, Halt ordered that we were going to take a break, feed and the horses, and rest ourselves he said. As the minutes passed I started to pace, feeling that we were wasting time. As I started to pace a glazed look overcame my features and I became pale and flushed.

"Halt, we should keep moving don't you think? We need to get the news of Morgareth's attack to the king," I huff as they both took their time. Having voiced my concerns I continued my pacing, ignoring both the looks from both Halt and Horace. "After all we are on a deadline. Aren't we?"

"Will, what are you talking about? Morgareth was defeated years ago. Horace killed him, remember?" Halt said, sharing a glance with Horace.

"That's right Will, remember? It was right before you were taken to Skandanvia. Right before we rescued you and the Princess," Horace added in cases I really didn't remember. Stopping my pacing I shook my head like a wet dog, and with that the glaze that had settled over my eyes disappeared. Agreeing and muttering questions to myself about how could I forget I just nodded and quietly urged Halt and Horace to hurry up.

Later that evening I was riding behind Horace and Halt, knowing that they were probably discussing where to camp for the night. I was muttering to myself about how I seemed to be the only one concerned with catching Tennyson All of a sudden I felt very lightheaded, I knew I should stop but I thought that it would pass, it didn't. The last thing I saw was Horace turning in his saddle , a voice calling out my name and then darkness.

* * *

Chapter 2: Horace's POV

Halt and I were ahead of Will, discussing in low tones what we thought of the fact that he didn't seem to be himself. He had been different since after the assassin ambush, forgetting and he had a much smaller pool of patience. Halt had said that it was probably that Will had been reminded that even rangers can die if they make the wrong mistake. After all it wasn't often that a ranger made the wrong mistake, let alone had been killed because of it. I didn't agree, I knew that Will was already very aware of that fact. He may have been the youngest ranger, but he had already had more experience than a normal rookie ranger. Shifting both Halt and I went to look behind us at Will, he didn't look to good. His eyes were slightly glazed again, but it didn't look like it would be as easy to shake off this time. He was slightly pale, which since he was tanned from time in the sun was bad. He was also sweating, he had a slight sheen on his face.

"We should find a place to camp for the night. Will doesn't look to good," I said to Halt in a low tone, hoping that Will wouldn't hear. Glancing back I saw Will's lips moving slightly, as if he was mumbling to himself. That's when I knew that something was wrong with him, I had never known Will to mumble anything let alone to himself.

"Yes, but knowing how Will has been acting lately, he won't like it." Halt replied in a worried manner. Nodding to show how much I agree I turn around in my saddle to see how Will is doing. As soon as I make eye contact with him his eyes flutter closed and he falls off of Tug. Yelling I stop my horse Kicker and practically throw myself off in order to get to him, I don't have to look in order to know that Halt is doing the same. Rushing to him I call his name, reaching him I pick him up, holding him against my chest.

"What happened? Let me see him, let me see his grazed arm!" Halt practically yelled as he reached us. Obeying I shift Will so that Halt could get at his wound. Halt yanked the sleeve out of the way, and sliced the bandaging away with his knife. Both of us recoiled at the sudden stench coming from the wound, the sight wasn't any better. It was swollen, and a angry red with black vein like lines surrounded it. Halt stood abruptly and moved away while cursing himself for being so stupid.

"Poison, it's was poisoned, damn I should have known. Genovesan assassin's are well known for their poisons." Halt spat in a rage.

"Wait a second, we're near Macindaw. Malcolm can help us.

53482e35b2


End file.
